


Ритуалы

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [13]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: У повелителей времени были ритуалы для всего - кроме единственной вещи. с которой они почти не сталкивались. Доктор сталкивается с ней каждый день.





	Ритуалы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rituals](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330324) by AND. 



> Перевод сделан на Фандомную битву для команды Whoniverse-2017. Бета - esterka.

Еще одно приключение, еще одно предотвращенное вторжение, еще одна потерянная жизнь хорошего человека. Всегда, каждый раз — потерянные жизни. Он шагал вокруг консоли, серией резких хлопков по кнопкам и ударов молотком задавая курс куда угодно, в когда угодно. И тут она тихо спросила:  
— Ты когда-нибудь оплакивал их?  
— Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь. — _Я не буду об этом говорить._ Удар, рывок, пинок. — Флориана! Я показывал тебе Флориану? Тебе очень, очень понравится...  
— Нет, Доктор. — Ее голос был тихим и твердым. — Мне очень, очень нравился Паскаль. Он умер за нас. За свою планету. А перед ним Селина — на своей планете. А перед тем...  
— Я помню, мне не нужен подробный список, спасибо большое. — Он уставился на консоль и треснул ее молотком просто так. ТАРДИС плюнула в него искрами и сердито дернулась.  
А она все не затыкалась.  
— Может быть, тебе не нужно оплакивать их, но это нужно мне. Дай мне одну ночь. Дай мне поплакать. Потом я буду готова двигаться дальше.  
На кончике его языка уже крутилось «глупые люди», но так и не сорвалось. Он смог выдавить лишь:  
— Иди. Плачь. Не разбрасывайся носовыми платками, это отвратительно.  
— Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
— Нет, со мной все хорошо. — Он дернул рычаг так сильно, что тот погнулся.  
Она собиралась сказать что-то еще. Он видел это по ее лицу, читал язык ее тела, но потом ее взгляд упал на молоток, и она молча ушла.  
_Глупая, глупая, глупая обезьяна. Я бы не причинил тебе вреда. Я бы не сделал этого, глупая обезьяна. Паскаль, ГЛУПАЯ ты обезьяна, почему ты вернулся? Я бы справился с этим сам, я бы остановил их прежде, чем они... чем они..._ ТАРДИС засигналила в глубине его сознания, предупреждая о суровых последствиях, если он еще раз ударит ее без причины. Он опустил молоток и вытер лицо.  
Глупые человеческие слезы. Обезьяны дурно влияют на него, теперь и он плачет. Повелители времени не плакали. Повелители времени не придавали особого значения смерти. Хотя повелители времени и не сталкивались со смертью всерьез. Ты регенерировал, и регенерировал, и регенерировал, а когда у тебя заканчивались разрешенные Советом регенерации, твое сознание засовывали в Матрицу в целости и сохранности. Никто не умирал по-настоящему. Такого рода вещи были для низших рас.  
Кроме...  
Кроме тех случаев, когда что-то шло не так. И иногда, изредка, что-то шло ужасно не так, и никто не знал, что делать, совсем не знал. Это был единственный случай, для которого не был предусмотрен ритуал. Его народ был единственной цивилизацией, у которой нашелся бы ритуал даже для приготовления хлопьев на завтрак, в пять раз сложнее любой самой пафосной японской чайной церемонии. Существовали ритуалы для регенерации, хотя многие считали их слишком скромными, и большие сложные ритуалы для переноса в Матрицу — но не было ритуалов на случай нечаянной смерти ребенка, слишком юного, чтобы регенерировать. На случай регенерации, которая не сработала. Тела, слишком искореженного, чтобы спасти себя. О такого рода вещах говорили лишь смущенным шепотом, словно участники событий опозорили себя... обычно это и был позор — все эти крики, и просьбы, и необходимость запирать их вдали от ТАРДИС, чтобы они не разрушили время в стремлении вернуть «хотя бы минуту, только одну минуту, я ничего не изменю, я клянусь».  
Если они не успокаивались, их заставляли регенерировать, чтобы очистить разум. Для этого был своего рода ритуал, но очень личный, тайный и никогда нигде не обсуждаемый, так же как и имена умерших никогда не упоминались вновь, и жизнь мирно текла дальше от ритуала к ритуалу.  
Никто на его планете не знал, как пережить настоящую смерть. Они почти не видели ее. Он видел ее каждый день, каждый час — добрые и злые, враги и верные друзья ( _Сара! Адрик!_ ) и, наконец, сам Галлифрей...  
_Глупые, глупые обезьяны с этими их свечами, и их поминками, и их кладбищами, и их поминальными кольцами, и их трауром, и их чушью. Слезы не помогают. Я пробовал так много раз, так много слез, и мне все равно больно._  
Он был последним выжившим с Галлифрея, и он не знал, что с этим делать, потому что никто на его планете не знал, как пережить настоящую смерть. Даже он.  
Поэтому он ввел новые координаты.  
И позавидовал человеческой способности скорбеть.


End file.
